Attack of the Daleks
by ImSoooooooChangeable
Summary: What would happen if the Tenth Doctor and the Ninth Doctor will have to battle against the Daleks togheter?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Doctor Who FanFic. Oh, how I love the Tenth Doctor.**

**That silly man. Technically, he's kind of a pedophile.**

**Think about it: He's 903 years old. And how old is Rose?**

**Exactly. Bad Doctor! Bad!**

**Though, I'm 17, I won't care dating the Doctor.**

***gasps* Bad me! Bad!**

**Aaaaaaanywaaaaaaay, enjoy :D**

**Sharon.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1:**

"Doctor, Doctor," Rose said. She walked over to him with big steps.

"Doctor," she said again. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to New New York," the Doctor said. "Hold on tight Rose."

Rose nodded and held tight onto the console.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor said, and pulled the hendle.

Rose tried to look to the Doctor, who accidentally lost his grip.

"Doctor!" she said. "Are you alright!"

The Doctor, who got thrown against the wall from the TARDIS, held up his thumb.

"I'm alright," he said, looking for something to hold on to.

"Are you sure?" Rose said, worrying about him.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "Don't worry about me."

"O-ok," Rose said, still looking at him.

The TARDIS finally stopped moving, and the Doctor wandered towards the door.

He quickly opened it and got out.

"Is it me, or is that a TARDIS," he said, pointing to a familiar blue box.

"Fantastic," a voice said.

Rose looked up. "That voice," she said.

"What?" the Doctor said.

"I…..know that voice," Rose said. "It's….you..from….before this face."

"What, you mean Nine?" the Doctor said. "But that's impossible!"

"But still," Rose said.

"Doctor," said a voice that looked like Rose's.

"What is it, Rose?" Nine said.

"Look over there, Doctor. A TARDIS."

Nine looked up to the TARDIS and saw Ten and Rose.

"Rose, isn't that you?" he said.

"What? Me?" Rose said and looked.

Rose's (from Ten) mouth fell open.

"W-wow," he said.

Nine grinned. "Fantastic," he said.

Ten was staring at Nine, pointing his finger at him, his mouth half happen.

"You," he said. "You—you—you—you are me!"

Nine frowned. "What do you mean?" he said.

"I'm you, but from the future."

"Oh yeah?" Nine said. "Can you proof that?"

Ten cleared his throat.

"I´m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I´m 903 years old." He grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket.

"Oh my," Nine said. "You really /are/ me."

"Told ya I was," Ten said.

"How is this possible?" Nine said.

Ten shook his head. "I have no idea," he said. "Me and Rose just went to New New York, and there were you."

Nine looked to Ten´s Rose, who looked to him.

"It´s good to see you again, Doctor," she said, and smiled at him.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Nine smiled and hugged her back.

Ten looked at them, full of jealousy.

Nine laughed. "You´re jealous," he said and gave Ten his Rose back.

"N-no I´m not," Ten said.

Rose giggled.

"Ok, maybe a little."

Rose quickly gave him a hug.

"You know I´ll never leave you alone, Doctor. Ever."

Ten smiled. "I know, Rose," he said, hugging her back tightly.

"You two are perfect for each other, " Nine said.

Ten blushed lightly.

Rose giggled again and pecked his cheek.

"Now you just want to make me blush," Ten said.

"Yep," Rose said, grinning.

"Ten, behind," Nine said.

Ten looked behind him and saw a Dalek.

He grabbed a little machine he made the day before and throwed it towards the Dalek.

"What's that?" Nine said, frowning.

"That is my Changie-Wangie machine," Ten said proudly and grinned.

"It can tame Daleks. Too bad I only got one."

~The Doctor is my master~ the Dalek said.

"Come here, Alonso," Ten said.

"Alonso?" Nine said. "Why Alonso?"

"So that I can say 'Allons-y Alonso' whenever I want."

Nine laughed. "Fantastic," he said.

The Dalek drove towards Ten.

~Master~ it said.

Ten grinned. "Call me Doctor," he said.

~Doctor~ the Dalek said. ~What do you want me to do?~

"Uhm," the Doctor said. "Can you bring me a cup of tea?"

Nine looked at him. "Tea?" he said.

"Uhm, yeah, tea," Ten said. "You want some too?"

"Sure, why not?" Nine said and chuckled.

Alonso drove to the TARDIS and came back with two cups of tea.

~Here Doctor~ he said, and handed Nine and Ten their cups.

"Thank you, Alonso," Ten said, and sipped his tea.

The two Rose's frowned.

"What?" Ten and Nine said in harmony.

"So, now we've got a Dalek," Ten's Rose said.

"Yeah," Ten said. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

"It's fantastic," Nine said.

Ten grinned.

~Doctor~ Alonso said. ~Doctor, we've got a problem~

"What is it, Alonso?" Ten said.

~The Daleks are heading for New New York. They're going to destroy everything and everyone, and take over the world~

"Oh no," Ten said. "Now I understand why you were here." He looked to Alonso. "You were their spy, weren't you?"

"Doctor," said Nine's Rose, and looked at Nine. "We've got to help them."

"Well ofcourse we have to, Rose. They're us, after all."

Ten kneeled down next to Alonso. "Alonso," he said. "Will you help us destroy the Daleks?"

~Ofcourse, Doctor~ Alonso said.

Ten grinned. "Well then, Allons-y Alonso!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"This is /really/ weird," the two Rose's said at the same time.

"It's not /that/ weird," the two Doctors said at the same time.

"...ok, /that/ was weird."

The two Rose's giggled.

The Doctors smiled. "Lets take a look if it's clear," Ten said, and walked out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Ten's Rose said. "Do you really think the Daleks are coming here?"

"Well, if Alonso says so.." Ten said.

"He might be wrong," Rose said.

"Alonso is a Dalek," Ten said. "/My/ Dalek. So that makes him clever. /Very/ clever."

"I know," Rose said. "But..."

~They're near~ Alonso said.

"What?!" Ten said. "Where are they, Alonso?!"

~I don't know. They're near, but I don't know /where/ they are~

"Oh god, this is bad. This is so so bad."

"Doctor," Rose said. "We can use the safety shield."

The Doctor gasped. "Ofcourse!" he said. "The safety shield!"

"What safety shield?" Nine said.

"The one that I have made a couple of days ago," Ten said. "Because I'm clever."

Nine grinned. "Fantastic," he said.

Ten grinned happily and pushed the button of the shield.

Rose's mouth fell open when she looked at the shield that popped up out of nowhere.

"Wow," she said amazed.

"Impresive, huh?" Ten said.

"Yes," Rose said. "It's amazing."

Nine looked at the shield.

"I think I'm in love," he said, and smiled. "Fantastic."

"Isn't it?" Ten said proudly, looking at his creation that was surrounding them now.

Rose giggled. "Doctor," she said. "Never change, please."

"I won't," the Doctor said, and gave Rose a hug.

Nine smiled and looked to his own Rose.

His Rose smiled to him.

~Doctor~ Alonso said.

Ten and Nine looked up.

"Yes?" they said at the same time.

~Their going underground~

"Underground? How?"

~I don't know, Doctor~ Alonso said.

"We need to get Rose safe," the two Doctors said at the same time.

"What? No! We can help!" the two Rose's said.

"No, it's too dangerous," the Doctors said.

The two Rose's sighed.

"Fine," they said.

"Nine, can you find a safe place for them? Then I will tell Alonso what he has to do."

"Consider it done," Nine said, and took the two Rose's with him.

"Alright Alonso, come," Ten said.

Alonso followed.

"Alonso, can you pretend you're still one of them?"

~One of the Daleks? Why?~

"Because then you can spy on them."

~Spy on them? But what if they find out?~

"How would they do that? You're a Dalek."

~But I might accidentally tell them about you~

"You just have to be extra carefull, ok?"

~Ok~

A loud bang.

"NO! NOT YET!"

The Doctor looked how the Daleks came up from under the ground.

"Quick, hide Alonso," he said.

Alonso did exactly what the Doctor told him to do.

The Doctor made the TARDIS invisible and started looking for Nine and the Rose's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They're already /here/!?" Nine said.

Ten nodded. "Alonso is going to spy on them."

"Alonso? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Ofcourse it is! He's a Dalek, so, not suspicious."

"But he's only been yours for a while now. What if your "Changie-Wangie Machine" only works for a while?"

"Oh, I didn't thought about that," Ten said. "Yes, then we have a problem."

Ten's Rose gulped. "What if they find us?" she said.

"...Then we /also/ have a problem," Ten said.

"Great," the two Rose's said.

"Nine," Ten said.

Nine could see that Ten wasn't ready for the battle yet.

"Yeah, me neither," he said.

"But we don't have time to wait anymore," Ten said. "This really /really/ sucks."

"We'll just have to do it," Nine said. "We don't have a choice."

"Well, lets get out weapons then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ten and Nine looked if the coast was clear.

"Ok, Rose, when we're gone, you got to keep the door closed."

The Rose's nodded.

"We will," they said at the same time.

"And whatever you do, don't come out."

"We won't," the two Rose's said at the same time again.

"If everything goes right, Ten and I will come to pick you two up."

"And if it doesn't go right?"

"Lets stay positive," Nine said.

"Nine, we gotta go," Ten said.

Nine nodded.

"Doctor, be carefull," the two Rose's said.

"We will," the two Doctors said at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You see anything?"

"No, you?"

"Nothing."

Ten and Nine stared into the distance, waiting for the Daleks.

"Wait, look there," Nine said.

Ten looked at where Nine was pointing at.

"It's time," Ten said, preparing himself for the battle.

The leader of the Daleks saw Ten and Nine.

~There are two of you? Impossible!~

"Well, like you can see, it isn't."

The leader Dalek looked at Nine.

~How can you be still alive?~

"You know what? I don't know. But isn't it just Fan-tas-tic."

~The Doctors must die EXTEEEEEEEEEERMINATE!~ The Dalek fired its laser and hit Nine.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, who apperantly didn't follow their orders.

Tears were rolling down her face.

"Doctor!"

Ten looked at Nine.

"Don't worry about him, Rose. He's regenerating into /me/."

"R-regenerating?" Rose said.

"yes," Ten said. "He's getting my face, my personality."

"But I want /my/ Doctor, and no one else!" Rose snapped, half crying.

Then Ten remembered something."I made something that can stop a Time Lord from regenerating," he said and reached inside of his pocket to get out a little bottle. "Give him this, then I'll take care of those Daleks."

He handed her the little bottle and turned back towards the Daleks.

"Payback time is a bitch." He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and messed a little around with the sound of it.

Rose had just given Nine the...whatever it was that she gave him, and quickly placed her hands over her ears.

The Daleks couldn't think straight anymore and drove towards a cliff.

"Alonso," Ten said. "Alonso, can you hear me?"

~I can hear you, Doctor~ Alonso said.

"Drive away from that cliff."

Alonso did exactly what he told him to do, letting the other Daleks fall down from the cliff.

Ten turned to Rose and Nine. "Rose, did it wo-" Then Ten kept quiet, seeing Rose and Nine kiss. He felt jealous, even though he knew that this wasn't /his/ Rose.

Wait, if Nine's Rose was here...then where was his own Rose?

Someone suddenly ticked him on the shoulder, and he turned around, feeling Rose's lips pressing against his. "I love you, Doctor," she said, giving him a hug, and then a kiss again.

Ten smiled. "I love you too...Rose Tyler."

**The end**


End file.
